User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Just some questions... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:04, 29 July 2009 I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm pretty skilled at wiki formatting and this game, so feel free to ask! (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 09:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to play up to the attack droid. Now, I'm on three of the four wikis I'm shooting for. Fallout, Infamous, and Jak and Daxter. Unfortunatly, the Ratchet and Clank wiki is a thriving hive of trolls. Nitty 20:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Way to become the killing machine, Spence. Nitty 20:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Now I want to give you that look you had on the picture you uploaded. Y'know, that "You're kidding me, right?" look. Wikia moves at the speed of government. It'll take one to three days to confirm. Nitty 20:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well the lady that confirms people, Catherine, seemed like she responded pretty fast to the other guys. So if I become bureaucrat, do I have to become neutral like Ausir? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 20:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yepers. Also, the MZ trailer is live in the Vault. Nitty 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw. It looks pretty good. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Spence! My girlfriend is playing Oblivion and I'm bored. Nitty 00:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The one that you'll probably never meet in real life? I'm bored too. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What are the chances of me being the new bureaucrat? Over 100%. Also, what makes you think that I won't actually meet Bay someday, hmm? Couples meet on the Internet all the time. Ass. Nitty 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :But, you are like 10 states away. Who's moving? You or her? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wisconsin, Oklahoma. There's nothing for us in either. So, both of us. Nitty 00:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Move to Illinois! We could all sit and play (some game) together! Like OMG that would be awesome! Totally. You're an idiot. New York, Washington, Miami, Seattle, Los Angeles... anything but here. Nitty 00:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was just kidding. Good luck... now I just need to ask Morgan that certain question. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Why is no one ever on this thing? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Because no one plays Sucker Punch games. I've played all the Sly games as well as InFamous, so I guess I'm a fan. Nitty 00:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I guess so, but this was such an anticipated game. I wish wikia would hurry it up. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You've got to give it a couple more games. Look at the Vault. Half of the F1 and F2 content isn't even there. Nitty 00:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by F1 and F2 stuff isn't there? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir, Grizzly, and VATS Addict are slowly filling it in, but the old articles are crappy. Seriously. Go check out the page on Gecko. Half a dozen red links, at least. Nitty 00:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't see a ton of red links, which Gecko? Also, if I become bureaucrat, I'm sorry but there are a few others that are worthy of being an admin. Unless you start editing out of the Wazzoo, I'm going to make those guys admins first. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't expect adminship, but I do want John to get out of the fucking ray sphere. Dammit, I hate how the game ends. I can haz rollback, at least? Nitty 00:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can have rollback, also I'm going to change the Featured Users page so it doesn't display the WHOLE fricken community, maybe like 10 people with the most edits. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I reserve the right to derail threads in 5 posts or less. Nitty 00:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::If somebody says something, I'll have the topic changed in five posts, or your money back. Nitty 00:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok. Well I gotta go. I'll check back tomorrow if I got the adoption or not. SuSpence95 00:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hope you get the adoption! We really need an admin to around here to change things... This wikia just seems so... abandoned w/o one CirChris -Here to help! 01:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) There has to be a way! I don't believe him! No! NOOOOO!!!!! Nitty 03:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Snap out of it! What are you talking about? SuSpence95 03:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) OH! Probably Trish right? Yeah she dies no matter what. SuSpence95 03:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. And it sucks. Damn you, Kessler, knowing exactly what I'll do. Nitty 03:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. At least you have Bay... SuSpence95 03:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::That I do, Spence. That I do. I'm going to kill The Beast sooooooo many times in InFamous 2. Nitty 03:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Make sure to save! Yes, I can't wait until inFamous 2 either. SuSpence95 03:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What time does the wiki go by? It says 3:51 but it's actually 10:51 or 22:51 :I can see it now... "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}. "This one's for Trish!" {reload}... If you're in Central time, we're five hours behind the server, which is in Poland or something. Nitty 03:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Well there is one good thing about the low traffic to this site... no vandals. SuSpence95 03:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::You bastard! SuSpence95 03:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It was very funny, was it not? Nitty 03:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was like OMG WTF! Oh, wait... Nitty! SuSpence95 04:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll make sure to sign next time. Nitty 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sign what next time? SuSpence95 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. SuSpence95 04:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) (-_-') Nitty 04:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do I make an archive? In Soviet Russia, archive makes you! Nitty 04:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Took that long to come up with a cheesy "In soviet russia" joke? SuSpence95 04:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Follow the instructions at User talk:SuSpence95/Archive 1. Nitty 04:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok SuSpence95 04:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) All hail the mighty soon-to-be bureaucrat! Nice work, Spence. Hope you can adopt it and get this train wreck on the lines (pun intended). This page needs some serious work. :Thanks, man. And yeah, that pun was bad. I was referring to when you get the trains rolling on the different islands. AngryNorwegianDude 10:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see. SuSpence95 11:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Damn! AngryNorwegianDude 11:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Right,want to me to start work on a skin?This wikia needs one. The Second Wolf Brother. 12:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right. But we also need to work on... Organizing Even if we do our best to make good articles, we need to organize this wiki. Templates, disambigs, you name it. As the situation stands now, some articles are just floating in the void, and not relating to anything. We should collect all side missions in one category, and do the same to main missions and Blast Shards. What do you think, Spence? [[User:AngryNorwegianDude|Architect of Negativity]] 19:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure CirChris would do a better job than me, but thanks. That would be ace. Architect of Negativity 20:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not going to make EVERYONE an admin like on Eleventy but I'll definitely make CirChris one and you if you get more edits in. SuSpence95 20:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::ALll i can do to help is provide a skin,but i still need to know what you want. The Second Wolf Brother. 15:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, what didja say happened to the last bureaucrat? Nitty 04:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin Sure, I'd love to be an admin. I promise to do good work, though I'm a little slow these days... My comp's connection is acting up and sometimes I can't even get onto this page CirChris -Here to help! 18:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: What needs to be done How do we title on articles relating to missions? Like: Mission 1 - First Glimpse or First Glimpse Any ideas? Architect of Negativity 20:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know much about the MediaWiki files. Nitty 20:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Righto. Spread the word. Architect of Negativity 20:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I saw that you have been putting lots of work into this wiki and that you're on your way to becoming bureaucrat. I'm an admin at the Burnout wiki, and wanted to let you know that if you need any help in the future, to just message me on my talk page here. Exlonox 22:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) signature SuSpence95 (Talk) 00:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Admin & Organizing Agreed. This page lacks Porter power. It needs some reorganizing, indeed. We need to get the basics organized first: Enemy pages: These are stupidly built up. Several pages for the same thing (read: Mad Bomber, Kamikaze Bomber, etc.) Mission pages Also, we need to set some people at troll watch, I saw some trolling here some time ago. A relatively small wiki like this can get REALLY fucked up in NO time. I'm no good candidate for troll watching, as I am not regularly on (often, but not regularly on). Any candidates? Also, do you really think I'm a good candidate for an admin? In that case... ^^OMG THANKS!!!^^ Architect of Negativity 21:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my support was completely fucking invaluable. One word. BayoCat. Spoon is creating it for me. I need to get myself to Vault admin, so I need to get back to the Vault and make it not suck. Nitty 22:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, can I go now? BayoCat awaits. Nitty 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Does that mean you don't want me here? :P Nitty 22:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) M'kay. I'm this close to becoming an admin at the Vault. Yayz. I promise I'll do more when InFamous 2 ships. Nitty 23:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! Congrats, Spence! I know you'll do a good job. And, no worries about the "admin-ation", we need more traffic, and that's our main priority. Architect of Negativity 10:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I would think that better and more content would be a priority. Exlonox 15:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Testing sig SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Articles? Link 'em, please. I have a headache that could kill elephants, but I'd love to see them. Architect of Negativity 07:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Make a sig with "talk" in parenthesis. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 07:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :See? It worked. You were just posting your talk ON your talk page so it wouldn't link. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm back! Also, the articles were good. Someone did a clean-up on the Karma article before me, but I nitpicked a bit after that, so we're OK. At lest the article LOOKS better now. More tasks, boss? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I am sure. I wouldn't upload it if it was wrong, all right? Also, that page was vandalized from before, so it was good someone changed it. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 11.19, actually. Why do you ask? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The Infamous Rank page. Some weirdo had written that you had to do everything good to get it... :P AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Dang. That is one hell of a time difference. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! Irish and German people are okay. I'm like, 100% Norwegian. Even more so, since my father is from the north part and my mother is from the western part. Are Nitty, Spoony and Raptor American too? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) What? Other pages? What with them? Please explain? Should I make them? By the way, the balloon mission is Against The World. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. The UAV... Flying spy plane that shoots rockets, right? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Uhmm... You had a haircut or something? What? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) A new function? Tell me! W00t! AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ADMINISTRATOR!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!! AWESOME! Thanks, Spence :) Righto. You're the boss, boss. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Just did it for the giggles, Spence. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. See ya. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey srry for the late response. My comp is still unreliable... Sometimes it loads the other it shows a connection disruption. Anyway yeah I'm starting to be less shy now, I'm so happy about it :). I'm from CT, US, you? and I'll add you soon, but rite now my mom's watching tv in the living room so i can't get on. CirChris -Here to help! 20:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) XP fuzz All main missions reward 500 XP. All side missions, whether Karmatic or normal, pays off 100 XP. I've seen some mistakes relating to this, and I'm trying to fix them all. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No prob... Earlier this morning I had to correct a fellow that believed Cole was the Beast. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 17:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) HOLY... Just... just watch it. thumb|300px|right Flickr Hey this is probably one of the most off-topic things here, but do you know how long it takes for your image to be in a search on flickr? I want to use my image in my page and I can't find it searching on Flickr... Anyway I think my connection's good now so I can edit a lot again :D CirChris -Here to help! 00:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Holy Sorry, won't happen again. Just... That was awesome. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 05:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Pages Are you kidding? Yeah I do! You've put up more pages in a week than any of us did in a month before! I'd help out w/ the pages but right now I'm trying to go through the campaign again, this time trying to note everything I see. I'll edit a lot again in about... a week? Depends if I wanna no life the game... Anyway, amazing job! CirChris -Here to help! 22:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Holy crap, Spence! That's awesome! I'll run through them and check the details. Also, apparently me and CirChris are doing the same; I'm going through my last good run before I start ob Oblivion: GOTY. I'll try to make some articles, too... AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) This looks good at first glance, all right, but vehicles should be a category that Cars, Turret Trucks and Trains can be in... Don't you agree? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) OK, good work. I'm not that good with category pages and stuff, but I'll do a clean-up on the articles I find that need it, just to make it up. Are we smiles? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 10:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) all pages All Pages Of course, but I haven't got it. I borrow it off a friend, and he borrows InFamous in return. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 20:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nice. Also, I'm adding quotes on all mayor characters. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 21:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) The Beast I dare hope not. We have too many parallel realities at the moments. Also, The Beast is a pyrokinetic, from what we've seen. However, we don't know how the Conduit state applies. It may not be fastened in your genes what you are capable of. Alden and Sasha got their (already) activated power fortified by neuro-electric fields. As for Cole, the electrokinetic powers may be a coincidence: The first form of raw energy he was exposed to, was electricity, implying that his powers REALLY were draining energy, storing it into his body and releasing it in a refined form. It may be that the Beast is an alternate, pyrokinetic version of Cole that first was exposed to extreme heat, that somehow wants to drain Cole of HIS power. BUT,I hope this is not the case. One parallel dimension is one too many. Also, a pyrokinetic/termokinetic enemy would be formidable. Or maybe it's just Alden. He's not dead, remember, and even though the Ray Sphere is lost, the schematics were forwarded to several people. Or maybe it's Zeke? Or John? That's enough speculation for now, I'm going to get some sleep. Take care. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 21:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Warren Jail is called... Eagle Point Penitentiary. Does this mean we have to delete the Warren Jail article and make a new one? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 13:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope to do something like that just use the move option at the top of the page. It'll move the entire page to another without you having to copy anything. CirChris -Here to help! 19:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing big. I just wrote a USTV page, that's all. But, we need pictures. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I don't have a card either. Good ole' Google helps us, I guess. However, Google lacks the specified pictures. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ahem... what? Is there a difference? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Capital. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sister farting? What the hell? My cat is biting my toes now, random thought. Also, did you see my new blog on the Eleventy? Nitty requested it. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Experience Points. Sounds more lucid. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 09:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Nav Pages Hey can you give me a list of all the things that need nav boxes? I can't really keep up with the new pages/updates, so I need to know which ones need the boxes. I won't be able to make it tomorrow (first time camping :D ) but I'll make them as soon as I can. Thx! CirChris -Here to help! 04:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! Congrats, and thanks for watching my back (in a totally non-gay way). I'm a bit out of things to do now, can you give me a list of articles that needs to be done? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 12:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ban this guy 220.255.7.110 Made a note on the Kessler page that Kessler was a BASTERD PEDOPHILE. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 16:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's right. Although, I have yet to see a troll with good grammar. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 08:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah srry bout that I'm in a fight with a guy on Youtube and right now, I'm practically punching holes in the wall cuz of the guy. I'm a little cooled down now... but I honestly am still angry. Gonna not edit for like an hour now. CirChris -Here to help! 21:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a guy who said that a song was exactly the same as another, then when I called him out on it, he said that he was saying it was similar. Then he started swearing in every sentence, and I finally just shut him up by bringing up the original convo. I'm happy now :) CirChris -Here to help! 23:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thx :) CirChris -Here to help! 03:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh wow... Just checked my comp, and it was still loading the "Save Page" thing... Major connection lag. Anyway, I just finished my run, so I'll edit a lot again :). I tried to write down all the Voice of survival recordings, but I have a short memory and was really unprepared each time... CirChris -Here to help! 03:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'd love to do that, but sadly I have a desktop, and it's in my room which is on the second floor and the PS3 is downstairs. Oh well, I'll just have to make do with what I have. CirChris -Here to help! 21:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Greetings! I'm just checking in with you re: your message on my user page. About my expected activity - I tend to come and go! It's summer vacation hence my periods of inactivity. I don't want to step on any toes, so while I keep up with recent edits/recent wiki activity I rarely do much beyond minor editing or cluttering Discussion pages. ;) If there's a specific thing I can help with on the wiki I'd be happy to assist. /bows down in supplication IceCrystal2k 23:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Dunno, but maybe she is a Wikia executive or something? Considering the ".wikia"? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 14:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Have some ideas We should finish the storyline first. We just need like the name and description for all, then we'll slowly expand each mission with tips, walkthroughs, maybe even pictures if someone joins with a capture card. Meanwhile we should also uniform "groups." Like locations, it should have a specific order of things, like description, story line, etc. That's all I can think of right now. I'm going to keep working on the nav boxes, and I'll make more templates as needed, but I can only do that in my spare time. Now I have to suffer the consequences of putting off my summer assignment to this time. CirChris -Here to help! 22:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh and do you know how to fix the main page? I tried to put the featured items to the right of the others, but it never seems to work... I'm gonna try again. CirChris -Here to help! 22:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Me too, I'm so nervous about high school. I've been doing some things I rarely ever do like read, draw, even doing chores. Yet I still can't shake the feeling off... CirChris -Here to help! 02:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) what side would you choose sup, im just wondering what side you would choose on infamous (i chose evil coz it cooler) --Darkness consumes 23:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) My Promotion I would appreciate if you reversed my promotion to sysop. Not to sound ungrateful, but I already have admin privileges on a few other wikis and would appreciate if I could contribute here without the added responsibility. Thanks! Exlonox 01:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC)